Like a Virgin
by Future-Mrs.-Croft
Summary: Sequel to Feels like the First Time because I got some pretty positive feedback on it :) obviously a Triple Treble. It'll probably follow the girls relationship through college and the hardships they face. Rated M for language and adult themes. G!peen Beca so if you don't like it, then don't read it. Reviews are welcome! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I literally just posted Feels like the First Time this morning and I'm already starting a sequel. I only had one review on the story, but it did gain a couple followers as well. Finals are coming up pretty soon so I'll try to update all of my stories as much as possible, but it's going to be difficult so just bear with me please. I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

When the auditions for the Barden Bellas roll around, I find myself making my way to the auditorium. Chloe and Aubrey, after our sexcapade a few weeks ago, have decided to keep me around. Spending so much time around them has given them the perfect opportunity to pester me about joining. Although, it has been more Chloe than Aubrey. I think Aubrey is just content to have me around. I glance down at my phone and realize I'm running late. Fuck, Aubrey is going to kill me! I tuck my phone into my back pocket and take off at a dead sprint to the auditorium.

Chloe spots me at the side of the stage as auditions are coming to a close. She smiles brightly and nudges Aubrey. Aubrey arches an eyebrow and shoots me a small glare. I shrug and mouth 'sorry' to my girlfriends of three weeks.

"Wait, there's one more," Chloe points out.

Everyone's eyes are suddenly on me as I nervously make my way onto the stage. "Um, I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

Aubrey's jaw clenches slightly and Chloe just smiles. "Sing whatever you want," Chloe tells me.

I drop to my knees and crawl towards the table. Aubrey and Chloe's eyes darken in lust and I try not to smirk.

"May I," I ask, pointing to the cup on their table.

Chloe waves me on and I retrieve the cup before starting my audition. I set the cup down after I'm done and look to my girlfriends. Aubrey looks like she's still slightly pissed because I was late and didn't know the audition song. Chloe looks like she's just ecstatic for me to be anywhere near her.

"I'll just leave then," I mutter under my breath. I wave at Chloe and Aubrey before taking my leave.

I huff as Chloe shoves a burlap sack over my head. This is so ridiculous. Chloe's hands slide down my front and I growl low in my throat.

"Fine. I'll just take you to initiation then," Chloe mumbles.

I roll my eyes and pull the sack off my face to connect my lips with Chloe's. Chloe moans and pushes me up against the nearest wall. I push my thigh between her legs and let her grind against it. I smirk against Chloe's lips before I pull back and replace my burlap sack.

"We need to get going. Aubrey is already upset with me for being late to auditions and not knowing the song."

Chloe chuckles and presses a kiss to my shoulder. "Upset may be an understatement, but don't worry. I'll help you out."

The girls move into the area for Hood Night celebration. I stand next to Fat Amy towards the top. I can feel Aubrey's glare from where I am and I search for her. I find her towards the bottom of the pit and offer a small smile. Her eyes narrow slightly and I know I'm in for it later.

"Becaw! Becaw!"

I look towards the voice and see Jesse making his way towards me. Fat Amy has abandoned me and I'm on my own. Jesse has basically been crushing on me since we arrived at Barden. He doesn't seem to know how to take a hint. I look to Aubrey and shoot her a pleading look. Her glare turns to Jesse and I watch her grab Chloe and begin making her way to me.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Or are you a Barden Bella? You're one of those aca-girls and I'm one of those aca-boys and we're going to have aca-children. It's inevitable."

I force a smile and comment on how wasted he is. I tease him for awhile before he offers to go get me a drink.

"I'm going to get you a drink. You need to get on this level."

Jesse stumbles off right as Aubrey and Chloe reach me. Aubrey pulls me to her protectively and I nuzzle her collarbone. Regardless of the fact that I have the penis, Aubrey definitely wears the pants in this relationship. Chloe's fingers catch my belt loop and pull me slightly into her.

"Is he bothering you," Aubrey asks in a protective tone. I move my hand in a 'eh' kind of motion.

"I mean he basically just talked about how we were meant to be together."

Aubrey's jaw clenches and I can even see a hint of jealousy in Chloe's cerulean orbs.

"I'm going to end him."

I chuckle at Chloe's statement because it's so not Chloe. That's something Aubrey would say. Chloe's lips brush my temple and I sigh at the contact.

"Do we have to be here," I ask my girlfriends.

Chloe shoots me a sympathetic glance and Aubrey nods. "As captains, we have to be here until this all clears up. I have to make sure none of our girls get treble boned tonight."

I laugh outright at Aubrey's statement and she narrows her eyes at me playfully. I place a kiss on her lower jaw before pulling away.

"Wow, Beca. I didn't know you liked to hook up with girls when you started drinking. That's kind of hot."

I feel Aubrey tense and even Chloe's jaw clicks into place. I turn around and meet Jesse's gaze. Typical teenage boy mentality.

"First of all, I don't do hook ups. I play for keeps. Second, I like girls all the time. You're just dense. I've been rejecting you for a reason."

Jesse looks shocked, but I don't think he can process a whole lot in his drunken state. He just stumbles off and I roll my eyes at the thought of working with him tomorrow.

"I'm going to go. I don't feel comfortable here anymore. Text me when you guys get back and I'll come to your room."

Chloe and Aubrey both nod. Aubrey presses a quick kiss to my cheek and Chloe pulls me into a tight hug. "Be safe," she whispers as she pulls away. I nod and cast one last glance at my girlfriends before taking my leave.

I get a text around two in the morning from Chloe, letting me know that they're back. I slip out of bed and pack some things before sneaking out my door. The walk to Chloe and Aubrey's room isn't far. However, it's far enough for me to run into Jesse on my way there. He seems to be intoxicated still and from the looks of things, he's heading to my room.

I duck into the bathroom and dial Aubrey. She answers after a couple rings and I beg her to come get me. She acquiesces and tells me she'll be there soon. I hear Jesse banging on my door and hollering my name. He'll be dealing with Kimmy Jin soon if he isn't careful. Aubrey and Chloe are suddenly both entering the bathroom. Chloe looks like she's coming down from her alcohol high. Aubrey looks like she did when I left a couple hours earlier.

"Are you okay," Aubrey asks in a concerned tone.

I nod and grab her hand. Aubrey rubs circles into the top of my hand with her thumb. Chloe grabs my other hand and pulls me against her side. I watch Aubrey look out the door to assess the situation at hand. I can still hear Jesse, but it sounds like he's meeting the wrath that is Kimmy Jin. I feel Aubrey tug on my hand and let her pull me from the bathroom.

We arrive at their room without any further hitches. Jesse never spotted us sneaking down the hall. At least I don't think he did anyway. I let Chloe lead me to the bed and drop into her lap. Chloe nuzzles my neck and I can't help but smile. Her hand is suddenly cupping me through my shorts and I'm finding it hard to breathe.

"Chlo," I groan breathily. She's drunk. I really shouldn't do this. But if she's my girlfriend then does it really matter? I shoot Aubrey a look and she just smiles slightly at me.

"Chloe is much more affectionate when she's drunk."

Chloe hums against my neck in agreement. I chuckle as I feel her hand slowly loosen. I look down and see that she's fallen asleep. I lie her down on the bed before moving over to Aubrey, who pulls me into her lap.

"Are you still mad at me for being late to auditions and not knowing the song?"

Aubrey chuckles and kisses my jaw. "No. I'll admit, I was a little upset at first. But then Jesse started coming onto you and I realized it was ridiculous for me to be upset with you."

I smile and turn to connect our lips. Aubrey's kiss is more gentle than usual and I realize it's probably because of the Jesse situation. I deepen the kiss and push closer to Aubrey.

"Thank you for saving me," I mumble against her lips.

Aubrey just smiles and lies back on her bed, pulling me with her. "Well, you're my girlfriend. I'll always protect you. I've been protective of Chloe since before we started dating. It's just in my nature. Now, you should probably sleep because you're going to classes tomorrow."

I groan and dramatically throw myself back on her bed. Aubrey is definitely the one that holds me responsible in this relationship. "Fine, but I better get a reward for it."

Aubrey's eyes twinkle mischievously as she nods. I smile and shake my head, curling into Aubrey's larger body. I'll wait to mention that I have to work with Jesse tomorrow. I don't know what Aubrey can possibly do about that.


	2. Aca-Scuse Me?

I wake up the next morning in Aubrey's bed without Aubrey. I sigh and look over to Chloe's bed. I can make out Chloe's form under her comforter and smile. I pull myself out of Aubrey's bed and make my way to Chloe's. I yank the cover back from her face, which causes her to groan and roll away.

"Beca! It's too bright! Make the sun go away!"

I laugh at my girlfriend and sit down next to her. Chloe's arms curl around my waist and she pulls me down next to her. Her face nuzzles my neck and I can't help but smile.

"I overdid it last night, didn't I?"

I shake my head and Chloe looks up at me skeptically.

"Okay, so maybe you tried to have drunk sex with me after you and Aubrey saved me from Jesse last night, but that's not a big deal."

Chloe is suddenly all ears. Her eyes hold a cold fire that I didn't think was even possible.

"What do you mean we saved you from Jesse last night? I swear to God if he laid one finger on you, I'm going to," I cut Chloe off with a small kiss.

"Hey, calm down okay? He came onto me at the party and I just left because I didn't feel comfortable. You texted me when you guys got back here last night and I almost had a run in with him. He was obviously still drunk so I hid in the bathroom, called Bree, and had you guys come get me."

Chloe's jaw clenches and I run my fingers through her fiery locks in an attempt to calm her down. It seems to be working when something seems to click in her head.

"You work today. Before Bellas practice."

I nod my head and try to gauge her reaction. The cogs in Chloe's head are clearly turning. I nudge her slightly with my elbow and she comes back to me. A bright smile comes over her features and I arch an eyebrow.

"What are you planning?"

Chloe simply shrugs and presses her lips to mine. "Don't worry about it."

My other eyebrow joins my first one in my hairline. "Uh, no. I'm going to worry about it, Chlo. Tell me what you're planning or I'm withholding."

Chloe's jaw drops and she places her hand over her chest in mock hurt. "I can't believe you'd do such a thing! I mean, I could see you doing it to Bree, but not me!"

I laugh and open my mouth to answer when the door opens. Aubrey smiles at both of us and sets her things down before joining us in bed.

"Bree, Beca's threatening to withhold from me if I don't tell her what I'm planning!"

Aubrey smiles and presses a kiss to Chloe's cheek. "Why are you even planning?"

Chloe's gaze turns to mine and she arches an eyebrow. I mouth 'no' at her, but I know it's no use. Chloe makes a clicking noise with her tongue and I know I'm fucked now.

"Beca didn't tell you that she works today?"

Aubrey arches an eyebrow and turns to look at me. "Really? I'm assuming Jesse will be there."

I avert my gaze from Aubrey, but nod nonetheless. "Yea, he is."

I hear Aubrey sigh before she grabs my chin between her thumb and forefinger. "Why didn't you tell me, Beca?"

I sigh and look up into Aubrey's green gaze. "I didn't want you to worry, Bree. I know how protective you are. I don't want you to feel like you have to rescue me all the time."

Aubrey moves and suddenly she's in my lap. "I'm a worrier, Beca. I'll worry about you even if you're perfectly fine. And I'll always rescue you because that's what I'm here for."

I rest my forehead against Aubrey's chest and sigh. "I'm sorry. What do you plan on doing about this?"

Aubrey smiles at Chloe and Chloe smiles back. I arch an eyebrow and wait for an answer. Aubrey finally decides to give me one.

"Well first of all, we're walking you to class from here and from your class to the station. Secondly, I'm informing Luke of the situation because I know he'll watch out for you. And finally, we'll come get you before practice."

I smile slightly at Aubrey's protective mentality and kiss her collarbone. "Sounds like a good plan. Who's going to accompany me to the shower this morning though?"

Chloe starts to claim the privilege, but Aubrey beats her to it. Chloe narrows her eyes at Aubrey and Aubrey just smiles at her. "You got her last time. It's my turn. Besides, I'll have my way with you while she's at work."

Chloe and mine's jaws drop at Aubrey's bold statement. I look at Chloe and she looks back at me with a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"Anyway, I'm going to go shower. So yeah."

The walk from our dorm to class goes without a hitch. It's the walk from my class to the station that's a small problem. I spot Jesse before I see Aubrey and Chloe. He begins to make his way towards me, calling my name. I ignore him and grab Aubrey's arm, letting her pull me against her. The glare from Chloe is what stops him from continuing his pursuit.

When we get to the station Aubrey and Chloe go in with me to talk to Luke. Luke smiles brightly as he spots both of them. He pulls them each into a hug and asks what he can do for them. I hear Aubrey inform him of the situation and he says he'll make sure no harm comes to me. Aubrey and Chloe both thank him before beginning to leave.

"Luke says he'll keep a really close eye on Jesse and interfere when the time comes. We'll be here in an hour and a half to pick you up, okay?"

I smile up at Aubrey and nod. Chloe is the first to hug me, pulling me against her warm body. Her scent calms me and I smile, letting her lips ghost across my cheek. Aubrey grabs my belt loops and pulls me to her, kissing my forehead as her arms wrap around my waist. I nip lightly at her collarbone and smirk at the small intake of breath.

"Can I have your sweatshirt," I ask Chloe. Chloe smiles and pulls it over her head, handing it to me. I smile up at her and thank her. "I'll see you guys soon."

Luke stays true to his word and interferes whenever Jesse is getting too close. I pull Chloe's sweatshirt tighter around me. I normally don't like Hollister, but when it smells like Chloe, I love it. The color of it reminds me of Chloe's eyes. I smile and glance down at my phone, noting that I have ten minutes left of work.

"Hey, Beca."

My eyes widen and I look up at Jesse. Where the hell is Luke? He's supposed to be protecting me since Aubrey isn't here to do it! I look into the booth and notice that he's slightly preoccupied. I turn away and continue stacking CDs.

"Seriously? You're going to ignore me?"

I just continue to stack CDs, ignoring him the best I can. I reach for another CD and a hand is suddenly clamped down on my wrist. My eyes shoot up to Jesse, who practically has a death grip on my wrist. I arch an eyebrow in question.

"Do you want to tell me why you're about two seconds from breaking my wrist, Jesse? Or do you want to just go ahead and do it and deal with Aubrey when she gets here?"

His grip loosens slightly, but he doesn't let go. "Why have you been ignoring me today? Did I do something wrong?"

I roll my eyes at his question. He would try to make me look like the bad guy here. I yank my wrist out of his grip and shoot him a glare. "I've been ignoring you because you can't take a hint. You think I'm playing hard to get, but I'm not. I have no interest in you, Jesse. Just back off."

I start to walk out the door to the front office when his hand grabs my shoulder and he pushes me up against the wall. My jaw clenches automatically and I glare up at him.

"You will give me a chance, Beca. Whether you like it or not."

Luke is suddenly yanking Jesse off of me and throwing him up against the opposite wall. "If you ever so much as look at her again, I swear to God that I will end you. You're fired. Get the hell out of my station."

Jesse grabs his things, glares at me, and walks out of the station. Tears begin running down my face as his words start to sink in. Luke wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his chest. "I'm so sorry, Beca."

I shake my head and sob into his chest. The door opens and I'm suddenly enveloped in Aubrey's scent. Luke explains the situation to my girlfriends. I feel Aubrey start to tremble and I know she's pissed. Luke continues to apologize and I finally tell him that it isn't his fault that Jesse's an asshole. Luke hugs me once more before we leave the station.

I don't actually look at Chloe until we get out of the station. I chance a look up at her and almost flinch at the blatant anger on her face. I intertwine my fingers with hers and give her a small smile. She shoots me a worried glance before stopping and pulling me into a hug. I smile against her shoulder, given the circumstances. Aubrey hugs me from the other side and kisses the top of my head.

"Do you want us to start going in with you? Just in case Luke gets busy and can't help you?"

I nod against Chloe's shoulder and nuzzle against her. We all stand like that for a few minutes before Aubrey points out that practice starts in twenty minutes. I pull away from my girlfriends and let them lead me to the practice area.


	3. Riff Off

Bellas practice is long and hard and by the end of the practice, I'm just over it. Aubrey and I get into a small argument over the set list, but I finally just let it go. She tells us all about the fall mixer before we leave. After everyone else is gone, Aubrey looks at me and smiles. I drop into a chair and blow hair out of my face.

"You did great today, Beca."

I smile at Aubrey and wait for her to gather her things before following her out. Aubrey is on high alert the entire way back to the dorm seeing as it's dark out. I go back to my room to collect some things. Aubrey and Chloe accompany me of course, refusing to leave my side. I tell Kimmy Jin to ignore Jesse if he comes by because he's threatening me. She actually looks concerned for a minute before she simply nods.

Chloe goes to shower after we return to their room. She smiles and kisses me before leaving the room. I'm uneasy about her being too far away. Aubrey calls my name and I shake myself out of my trance.

"Yea, Bree?"

"I said, are you okay? You're acting kind of funny."

I sigh and move to sit in her lap. Aubrey's arms wrap around me and she begins trailing kisses along my neck.

"I just can't help but feel uneasy with Chloe on her own. What if Jesse finds her and hurts or something?"

Aubrey nuzzles my neck and presses another kiss to my skin. "Chloe knows how to defend herself. I'm sure she'll be fine, babe."

I bite my bottom lip uneasily and rest my forehead against Aubrey's. She gives me a reassuring smile before pushing our lips together. I focus solely on Aubrey's kiss, hoping it will calm me down. Her teeth dig into my bottom lip, causing me to moan. I hear Aubrey moan and chuckle.

"Someone's happy to see me," she mumbles against my lips. I blush slightly and let my hands travel up her tank top.

"Well, it has been awhile, Bree. It's understandable that he misses you," I reply.

Aubrey laughs and lets her hands slip into my shorts. My hips buck into her hand as she wraps around me.

"Bree, don't tease," I growl out through clenched teeth.

The door opens as Aubrey begins to pull my shorts down and drop to her knees. Chloe moans as she takes in the sight before her. I watch her drop her towel and lock the door before walking over to us. Chloe pushes me back on the bed, moving to straddle my waist. She grinds her hips down into my own, evoking a low moan from my throat. Chloe's lips connect with mine in an uncharacteristically harsh manner. I can feel her wetness through my shorts and it's driving me insane.

I feel Aubrey move before she pushes Chloe onto the mattress. Chloe stares up at Aubrey, entirely shocked by the situation at hand. "I call first dibs!"

Chloe's jaw drops and she begins to laugh. "Are you trying to compete with me when it comes to sex?"

I groan and let my head fall back onto the mattress. "You two can share me! Someone just do something about the boner in my shorts, please!"

Chloe and Aubrey go silent and their eyes darken with lust. Chloe captures my lips in a bruising kiss while Aubrey strips herself as quickly as possible. Chloe pushes my shirt up and off my body while Aubrey pulls my shorts off. My hands grasp Aubrey's hips as she straddles me and takes me all in one thrust. Her head falls back and she lets out a long moan. Chloe props herself up on her knees and pushes her lips to Aubrey's.

I moan as Aubrey's movements become slower, dragging out the inevitable. Aubrey's fingers move between Chloe's thighs, giving Chloe what she came for. My nails dig into Aubrey's hips harshly and she bucks into me. Aubrey continues to control the slow, agonizing pace and my fingers tangle in my own hair out of frustration.

"This isn't fair, Bree. I need to cum so bad. Please, Bree, please."

Aubrey smirks down at me and picks up her pace. Chloe cums in a matter of minutes after that, collapsing onto the bed next to me. I can feel sweat forming over my entire body. Aubrey's hands settle on either side of my head as she bends at the waist. My appendage is offered a new angle and Aubrey loves every second of it.

"God, Beca. I'm so close. Don't stop."

My hips meet Aubrey's thrust for thrust, our movements become more frantic as we both near the edge. I near the edge of the cliff and Aubrey's walls suddenly clamp down around me. I'm thrown from the edge into oblivion, screaming Aubrey's name the entire way down. Aubrey comes down first, collapsing on top of my body. She places lazy kisses along my neck and collarbone as I come down from my high.

"You never cease to amaze me, Beca Mitchell."

Chloe mumbles an agreement from beside me and I laugh. Aubrey's arms wrap around me and she starts to fall asleep. I roll my eyes and flip us over so I can pull out. Aubrey groans slightly at the loss, but curls up next to Chloe in the bed. I smile and pull the comforter over both of them. I pull my own clothes back on and curl up in Chloe's bed, cuddling with one of her pillows. I smile at my girlfriend's scent that now surrounds me as I drift off to sleep.

Aubrey getting up to go workout the next morning, which is thankfully a Friday, wakes me up. I roll over in Chloe's bed so I'm facing my blond girlfriend.

"Do you have any classes today?"

Aubrey jumps slightly, but turns and smiles at me. She shakes her head and comes to sit next to me on the bed. "No. I'm going to work out and then we'll go get brunch or something, okay?"

I smile up at her and press my lips to hers. "Sounds like a good idea, babe."

Aubrey smiles and kisses me on last time before heading out the door. I call out Chloe's name and she finally cracks an eye open.

"Why are you in my bed and I'm not?"

I laugh and shake my head. "You and Aubrey passed out in her bed last night after our activities."

Chloe smiles and pushes herself from the bed to join me in hers. I let Chloe's arms wrap around my waist and I press a kiss to the base of her throat. She hums in approval and kisses my forehead. She asks where Aubrey is and I tell her that she went to workout, but that we were doing brunch or something after she got back. Chloe perks up at the aspect of food and I smile. Chloe's warmth envelops me and before I know it, I'm back asleep.

**The Riff Off**

I look around myself in awe of what's going on. All four acapella groups are gathered in the drained swimming pool on campus for some sort of competition. I tense slightly as I catch sight of Jesse. He glares daggers at me before turning around and talking to some of his group.

I turn and search for Chloe and Aubrey, sighing in relief when I see them a couple feet away. I all but run to my red headed girlfriend's side and loop my arm through hers. Chloe notices the nervous look on my face and gives me a reassuring smile.

"He's not going to try anything here. The most he can do is serenade you or something."

I smile and rest my head on her shoulder. Aubrey gives me a small smirk from the other side of our group. Justin picks this moment to announce how the competition works. I watch as he pulls his mini projector from his pocket and points it at the wall.

"Ladies of the '80s!"

Aubrey rushes forward, but Bumper beats her to it. I see Aubrey roll her eyes before she walks back to our group. The Treblemakers rendition of 'Hey Mickey' is soon cut off by the BU Harmonics with 'Like a Virgin.' Aubrey smirks and turns to the group. She mainly consults Chloe and makes sure the rest of us know what to do before cutting off the Harmonics with 'Hit Me with Your Best Shot.' I smile at the small irony and can't help but look at Jesse.

One of the High Notes attempts to cut us off, but it doesn't work out. Justin kicks them out of the running before picking the next category.

"So we just pick a song and go with it?"

Chloe looks down at me and nods. "Yeah, pretty much."

I smile and nod my own head. "Awesome."

'Songs about sex' is the category and I can't help but smirk. Chloe nudges my side and winks down at me. Donald, a Treblemaker, starts to step forward. Cynthia Rose beats him to the punch with 'S&M.' Everyone begins to cat call and whistle when Stacie joins in and grinds against CR. I smile and watch as Donald finally brings in his group on 'Let's Talk About Sex.'

Stacie begs Aubrey for another chance and Aubrey finally relents. Stacie goes as far as to touch Donald while she's practically serenading him. Jesse jumps in with 'Feels Like the First Time' and I roll my eyes. He points at me and smirks, continuing to sing. Chloe's hand tenses on my back and I swallow slightly. I smirk and run out to the floor, getting in his face.

I sing the first verse of 'No Diggity' on my own before turning to look at my group. I smile and launch into the chorus. Fat Amy is the first one to catch on and join in. Chloe smirks and leads most of the other girls in. I can tell Aubrey doesn't know the song. I shoot her a smug look as I sing a line rather provocatively. The darkening of her eyes is evident and I smirk. The other groups, except the Trebles, have joined in by now. I smile brighter and continue my song before cutting the other girls and myself off.

"I mean, you're welcome," I say sarcastically to the Trebles.

Chloe laughs behind me and the other girls are just so excited. Justin crushes our dreams when he announces the Trebles the winners. Aubrey isn't happy, but it's more with the stupid rule we lost by. She talks to all of us, wants us all to go home and write down what we did wrong, and then lets us go.

"I'm not writing anything down. I didn't do anything wrong. I was awesome out there."

Aubrey smiles at my comment as we enter their shared dorm room. "Oh, of course not. You looked hot out there. I've never seen you so passionate about something before. Other than sex."

I smirk up at Aubrey and drop onto Chloe's bed. "Yeah, well I put Jesse in his place. Who the hell does he think he is?"

Aubrey and Chloe both laugh as they take a seat on either side of me.

"I'm not going to lie. Watching you rap was really hot, Beca," Aubrey whispers against my ear. I shiver at her tone and let my teeth sink into my lip.

"I can see your toner through your jeans," she teases. Chloe laughs and gives Aubrey a high five.

"That's my dick," I reply smugly.


	4. Chloe Beale Gets Angry?

I wake up the morning after the riff off when I feel Aubrey get out of bed. I roll over and wrap my fingers around her wrist. Aubrey smiles a little as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Aubrey runs a hand through my hair and kisses my forehead. "I'm going to workout. You know, like I do every morning."

I glance at the clock and my eyes widen slightly at the time. It's only seven in the morning. Bellas practice is in three hours and Aubrey wants to go workout?

"I'll go with you. I could use a bit of a run."

Aubrey smiles and waits for me to get ready. It doesn't take long considering I just pull on a sports bra and basketball shorts before pulling my hair back. I glance at Chloe and notice she's still sleeping.

"Come on, babe. She'll be fine. We'll be back in an hour." I nod and let Aubrey intertwine our fingers.

I blow a lock of hair out of my face as I run on the treadmill. I've literally been on this treadmill since we got here. Movement out of the corner of my eye causes me to look up. Aubrey gives me a small smile and waves me over. I stop my treadmill and walk over to my blond girlfriend.

"You ready to go? We've been here an hour. I still need to shower before practice."

My eyebrows shoot up and I give her a shocked look. "I've been running for an hour?"

Aubrey nods and intertwines our fingers, leading me out the doors. I spot a couple of the Trebles out of the corner of my eye. Jesse is among them. My grip on Aubrey's hand immediately tightens. She looks down at me before glancing over at them. Her thumb begins rubbing circles into the top of my hand.

"Hey, no one is going to hurt you. Not while I'm around."

I smile up at her gratefully and let her pull me towards our building. I can hear Jesse's voice still and it sends a chill through my body. He's planning something. I just don't know what yet.

I sigh as I step under the hot spray of the shower. Aubrey had already showered. I refused to leave Chloe alone, sleeping or not, after I'd seen Jesse so close to our building. Aubrey told me that I worry too much, but agreed to separate showers. I don't hear the door open. And I definitely don't see anyone considering I'm facing the showerhead.

A hand lands on my waist and I tense. It's too large to be Chloe or Aubrey's. My jaw clenches and I turn slightly.

"Miss me?"

Jesse's voice washes over my ear and I open my mouth to scream. His free hand clamps down over my mouth.

"Can't have your bodyguards hear you, can we? Now why don't we take this back to your room? I want you to be comfortable when I rock your world."

I shiver and nod. "Yeah, um, can you hand me my robe?"

I don't expect him to comply, but he does. I wrap my robe around my body and grab my things. Jesse is right behind me and I know he's attempting to read my body language as we walk out of the bathroom. I walk towards my room instead of Chloe and Aubrey's for a few seconds. When he seems to think I'm actually following his orders, I turn quickly and begin running down the hallway.

Jesse curses before taking off after me. I hit the floor as he tackles me. I taste blood in my mouth. I'm going to get raped if I don't do something. So I do the only thing I can think of. I scream. Aubrey, Chloe, and even Kimmy Jin's names leave my mouth at the top of my lungs.

My dorm room door is the first one open. Kimmy Jin assesses things before pulling out her phone silently and calling someone. Aubrey and Chloe appear at the other end of the hall a few seconds later. Chloe is the first one to reach Jesse. I hear him curse again as her fist connects with his lower jaw. He falls back off of me and Aubrey grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet.

Chloe manages to get in a few more punches before Aubrey pulls her off of him. Chloe's knuckles are bruised and bleeding, but Jesse looks far worse. His face is bruising quickly, but the cuts from her ring are worse. Kimmy Jin walks over and, surprisingly enough, pulls me into a hug. I return the hug awkwardly and thank her.

"I called campus PD. They should be here in a couple minutes. Your father is also on his way."

I nod and thank her again. Kimmy Jin gives me a small smile before returning to our room. Aubrey pulls me against her body, tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Beca. I should have listened to you."

I nuzzle my face into her collarbone and let tears run down my own face. Chloe shoots us a sympathetic glance from her place by Jesse. I know she's waiting for the police to get here before she moves. I continue sobbing into Aubrey's shoulder until my father arrives on the scene. The police are right behind him asking questions.

"Beca, Jesus, what happened?"

I let my father hug me for the first time since my parents' divorce. I explain the situation to him and he only hugs me tighter.

"Don't worry, Beca. I'll make sure something gets done about this."

I nod into his shoulder and let him hold me for a few more minutes before I back away. Chloe smiles softly at me as the police examine her hands. I hear them tell her nothing is broken, but that she's going to hurt for awhile. Chloe just nods before walking over to me and hugging me.

"Thanks, Rocky."

Chloe laughs and shoves my shoulder lightly. "Yeah, well, he just went to far this time. I could barely deal with the flirting and what happened at the station the other night. He could be in worse shape anyway."

I smile and kiss her shoulder. Aubrey comes up and kisses my forehead. "Are you feeling up to practice today?"

I remember that we have practice. I'm really not ready to plaster a fake smile on my face for the other girls. But Regionals are coming up soon and I don't want to let Aubrey down. I nod and give her a small smile.

Aubrey raises an eyebrow in question. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to do this today."

I nod again in affirmation. "No, it'll be good for me. Fat Amy always puts me in a good mood."

Chloe and Aubrey laugh. I talk to the police and explain to them what happened. They tell me that they'll take care of it and not to worry about a thing. They walk off to go talk to Kimmy Jin. Jesse is in handcuffs on the floor, glaring up at the three of us. Another police officer is standing next to him, talking to my father. My father finishes up, gives me another hug, tells me to call if I need anything, and takes his leave.

I follow Aubrey and Chloe back to their room. They wait patiently while I get dressed. I finally get done and smile up at my girlfriends.

"Ready," Aubrey asks me. She and Chloe both have concern written all over their faces.

I nod and smile again. "Yeah, come on. Let's get this over with so I can eat. I'm starving."

Chloe begins to giggle and Aubrey rolls her eyes. "You, Beca Mitchell, are insatiable."

I grin at Aubrey and shrug my shoulders. "What can I say? I'm small but I have a pretty big appetite. Now come on, Bree. The sooner you start being all controlling, the sooner you'll cut loose."

Aubrey shoots me a mock glare and Chloe and I just grin back at her. Her façade finally breaks and she begins to laugh. Her fingers intertwine with me and she pushes her lips to mine. I smile up at her again and tug on her hand. Chloe grabs my other hand and we head off to practice.


	5. Jesse's an idiot

It isn't until a couple days later at Bellas practice when I finally get sick of Aubrey's attitude. Chloe places a hand on the small of my back, attempting to calm me down. Aubrey has made us go through the exact same routine at least ten times even though it's perfect. We've been here for three and a half hours and it's obvious that everyone is tired.

"Aubrey, the routine is perfect. You replaced Chloe with Fat Amy for 'Turn the Beat Around' because Chloe is in pain, the song sounds great, and the choreography couldn't be anymore perfect. Now you're just holding us here for petty things," I practically growl out through clenched teeth.

I watch Aubrey's jaw clench and her gaze harden. She doesn't like for me to defy her unless we're in the bedroom. Or in the shower, but that's beside the point. Chloe grabs one of my belt loops and pulls me back into her.

"It's obviously not perfect or I wouldn't be holding you over."

Chloe's grip on me tightens and my muscles start to relax a little. I don't want to argue with Aubrey. I just want to go home. It's Wednesday, I have a paper due on Friday that I haven't even started, and I have a shift at the station tonight. I sigh and shake my head, feeling like I'm on the verge of tears since the Jesse incident. I turn my body towards Chloe and bury my face into her neck. Chloe's arms wrap around my waist tightly as she pulls me against her.

"Beca's right. I'm working you guys too hard. You can go for the night. I'll see you back here tomorrow."

I hear the other Bellas sigh and grab their things before leaving. Aubrey's warm body against my back is slightly soothing.

"I'm sorry," she whispers into my hair.

I shake my head and sidle out from between the two of them. "Don't worry about it, Bree. I know you're nervous about Regionals next week. We all are. Well I'm not because I'm awesome, but I know the rest of you are nervous."

Aubrey's jaw drops slightly and Chloe smirks at my comment. I can't help but laugh at Aubrey's facial expression. Aubrey recovers from her shock and laughs.

"You, Beca Mitchell, are something else."

I smile and shrug my shoulders. "Well, I can't help the fact that I'm awesome."

Aubrey rolls her eyes and moves to pick up her things. "Come on. Let's go get dinner. I'll help you get a start on your paper before your shift."

I smile at my blond girlfriend gratefully. Chloe grabs her sweatshirt and purse from the piano before placing a kiss on my forehead. "You're lucky Aubrey isn't lecturing you for not starting this paper already."

I smile up at Chloe and kiss her jaw lightly. "I think she'd help me either way. She'd just lecture me first, we'd have really hot sex, and then I'd write my paper. There's no lecture, but I figure I'll get sex as a reward when I finish the paper."

Chloe's jaw drops slightly and I laugh. "I'm clearly rubbing off on you," Chloe mumbles as we follow Aubrey out of the practice hall.

"Yea, but I'll be rubbing off on you later," I murmur with a wink.

Luke smiles as the three of us walk into the station that night. "There's my girl. And you brought your bodyguards I see," he teases with a wink.

I laugh at his comment and my girlfriends just smile. Luke smiles brightly back, patting my head before returning to the booth. I grab a crate of CDs and begin to put them where they belong. Chloe lays on the table, listening to her iPod, which is obviously playing Titanium. Aubrey sits at the other end, reading a book for her law and social science class. The door opens and I practically freeze as I notice who it is.

"Hey, Beca. Aubrey, Chloe," Jesse greets.

I know I'm sporting a 'deer caught in headlights' look. Aubrey's gaze snaps up from her book and she's on her feet in a matter of seconds. Chloe is already retrieving Luke from the sound booth. I move to stand slightly behind Aubrey, feeling safer as she pushes me even further behind her.

"I believe I fired you and told you to stay the hell away from my station."

A sigh of relief leaves me lips as Luke stalks into the room. Chloe crosses the room, pulling me against her by my belt loops.

"I came to see if I could get my job back."

Luke's eyebrows shoot up and he almost laughs outright. "You'll never have a job here again. You almost physically assaulted Beca while on the job. And from what I've heard, there was another incident the other day."

Jesse tries to look guilty, but Luke obviously isn't buying it. Luke pushes Jesse out the door and makes sure he leaves the station. He rolls his eyes as he walks back in, muttering something about stalkers as he continues to the booth. My muscles relax automatically and so do Aubrey's. She turns and gives me a concerned look, silently asking if I'm okay. I nod and move out of Chloe's grasp, continuing my job.

I jump at practically everything on our way back to the dorm that night. Seeing Jesse had shaken me up more than I let on. Aubrey and Chloe were on edge as well. I sigh as Aubrey shuts the door behind us and locks it. I drop onto Chloe's bed and fall back onto the soft comforter. Chloe and Aubrey drop onto either side of me. Aubrey's fingers begin running through my hair in a soothing manner.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I look up into her sympathetic green eyes and nod. "Yea, I'll be fine. I'm just a little shaken up. I think I want to sleep though."

My girlfriends both nod and get up off the bed. The three of us change and drop back into the bed. The bed really isn't big enough for the three of us, but after a little maneuvering we manage.

"You two need to invest in an apartment. With a bigger bed."

Chloe and Aubrey both laugh. "That's not a bad idea."

**AN: Hey guys! I know this chapter is kinda boring and kinda short in comparison with some of the others. Just a heads up that this week is Dead Week. I'm sure some of you know that this is the week before Finals week for most colleges and it's a very stressful time. I'll do my best to update this story and any others of mine that you may follow, but I can't make any promises. Thanks and have a great day!**


	6. Worried Girlfriends

I shuffle nervously from foot to foot as we arrive at the University of Connecticut. This is our first performance since the fall mixer and we all know what a disaster that was. I jump a little as a hand comes to rest on the small of my back. Aubrey gives me a small smile, but I can tell she's nervous too. Chloe's arm wraps around my shoulder and she grins down at me. I know she isn't nervous. Chloe's like never nervous.

"You two need to relax. We're going to be aca-amazing tonight."

I roll my eyes at Chloe's word use and shrug her arm off of me. My hands move down to tug at my skirt nervously.

"I hate skirts."

Aubrey gives me a small shrug and Chloe just winks at me. I know they're part of the uniform, but I feel like I shouldn't have to wear one due to my condition.

"I'll take it off of you later. Don't worry."

My jaw drops in shock at Aubrey's statement. Chloe looks at me in a confused manner because she has no idea what's going on. I bite my bottom lip and stalk ahead to talk to Fat Amy. I hear Aubrey laugh behind me and then Chloe giggles. She's lucky I'm good at tucking or we'd have a lot of explaining to do.

Fat Amy's rendition of 'Turn the Beat Around' is phenomenal. She really mixed it up and got us some points with the judges. Aubrey is still upset that she changed it at all. I'm trying to convince her to relax when yelling breaks out in the lobby. The Trebles have managed to get into a fight with some washed up group trying to promote a CD. I roll my eyes as I spot Jesse somewhere near the middle of the situation.

"I wrestle crocodiles and dingos simultaneously back home," Fat Amy whispers. I put a hand over my mouth in an attempt not to laugh. Aubrey's hand tugs at my arm. I know she's nervous about me being anywhere near him. Fat Amy is suddenly in the middle of a fight that shouldn't involve any of us and I'm trying to pull her out of it. I grab a piece of the trophy as she basically tries to impale someone with it. Unfortunately she lets go and it goes flying through the nearest window.

My dad picks me up from the station and lectures me the entire way back to campus. I just roll my eyes and attempt to explain that I was helping one of my friends. The Bellas are all in my dorm room when I finally make it back. Aubrey looks slightly upset and Chloe seems to visibly relax when I walk through the door. Kimmy Jin scowls slightly, tells me what an inconvenience they all are, and then leaves.

"We need to have a meeting about what happened tonight girls."

I drop into Chloe's lap, not even thinking about the other girls. Chloe's lips brush my cheek and I smile a little. Fat Amy protests the meeting, but Aubrey goes on with it anyway. She informs us that the Sockapellas almost beat us and how we need to stick to tradition, blah blah blah. I try to get her to listen to one of my mixes, but she shoots me down again. The other girls soon leave and it's just Aubrey, Chloe, and me.

"I can't believe Jesse called the cops. Like what was he trying to accomplish?"

Aubrey shoots me a sympathetic look and Chloe's lips simply brush against my skin again. I relax against Chloe's warm body and sigh. "Well, I have a paper due Monday. Who wants to help me bullshit the hell out of it?"

Aubrey begins to laugh and Chloe soon follows. "We have another day or so to worry about that. I'll help you with it tomorrow maybe. Right now, I just want to sleep."

Aubrey doesn't get up to workout the next morning, which is surprising. We sleep in later than usual and then I'm the first one to wake up for some reason. Chloe and Aubrey are both curled against me, sleeping soundly. I brush my lips across each of their foreheads quickly before getting out of bed. I've decided to go to the gym today. Hopefully I won't run into any unwanted visitors.

I make it to the gym and back to my room without a hitch. That doesn't stop me from being jumpy as hell though. I attempt to open my door quietly, but it doesn't really matter seeing as Aubrey and Chloe are both awake now. Chloe's body relaxes at the sight of my unharmed body and Aubrey's gaze softens slightly.

"We were so worried about you, Beca. Why didn't you tell either of us that you were leaving?"

I crawl up my bed between my girlfriends and let them pull my body against theirs. "You two need to not worry so much. I didn't run into Jesse at all. You can even search me for injuries," I reply with a wink.

Aubrey rolls her eyes, but I can tell she's trying not to smile. Chloe shoves me playfully before pushing her lips to mine. Our kiss quickly becomes heated and Chloe pushes me back onto the bed.

"Kimmy Jin could come back any minute," I reply nervously as Aubrey joins Chloe in hovering over me. Aubrey simply shrugs and Chloe shoots me a devilish grin.

"We'll make it quick then," Aubrey mutters with a wink

My jaw drops at Aubrey's statement and my girlfriends take my surprised state as an opportunity.

My back reconnects with the mattress as my orgasm finishes. I can't even remember how many I had. I think I lost count at ten. Chloe drops next to me and curls into my side. Aubrey's eyelids are already drooping and I smile a little. I still need to shower, but I think it can wait. Aubrey's deep breathing and Chloe's light snores begin to fill my room. I smile a little and pull the sheets over our bodies before falling asleep.


	7. Chloe tries to be dominant

I awake the following morning to Aubrey missing. I check my phone and find a text from her, informing me she's at the gym. That was about a half hour ago so she should be back soon. I roll back over and curl into Chloe's front. Chloe makes a noise in her throat and her hands drift up my shirt. My mouth goes dry and my jaw drops slightly. I look up to see her bright blue eyes looking down at me. My hands move to tangle in her hair as our lips crash together.

My teeth sink into Chloe's bottom lip as she rolls us over so she's on top. I hate being topped and she knows it. I try to roll us back over only to be slammed back into the mattress. My jaw clenches slightly as I look up at her. Chloe's eyes have darkened considerably and there's a glint in her eyes that I rarely see. Dominance. Chloe's hands move up from my wrists and intertwine our fingers.

"Stay put. I finally have you alone and I'll be damned if you're in control the entire time."

I shiver involuntarily at my girlfriend's tone but manage to nod. Chloe reconnects our lips, evoking a moan from low in my throat. If I was hard before, then I was practically iron man now.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins). I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name. Don't want to touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in). I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

It takes me a few minutes to realize that the song is coming from my phone. I pull away from Chloe's lips to look at it. That's Aubrey's ringtone. She's going to get super shitty if I don't answer. Or worried. I try to pull my hands away from Chloe to answer, but she won't allow it.

"Chloe, baby, Bree's calling. You know how she gets when I don't answer," I manage between breaths and moans.

Chloe simply hums into my neck and continues with what she's doing. I groan and buck my hips up into hers as she bites into my collarbone. Chloe moans in response and presses herself against me even harder. A growl leaves my throat as her hips grind into mine. I pull my hands away from hers and begin pulling at her shirt. When did she even put this on? We all went to sleep naked last night. I only put clothes on because I had to pee last night.

Chloe complies and sits up, pulling her shirt off before returning her attention to me. My shirt and bra follow hers and I'm left in nothing but my boxers in front of a very naked Chloe Beale. Chloe quickly fixes that by practically ripping them from my body. Our lips crash together again as I'm enveloped in her wet heat. I need to get Chloe like this more often. There's an annoying knocking noise that I can't figure out at first. I tear my lips from Chloe's and listen for a few seconds. The noise is coming from the door and I know Aubrey has arrived. Kimmy Jin would never knock.

I start to say something before Chloe's lips wrap around my nipple and my head drops back onto my pillow. The door opens and a small gasp can be heard. I look up into my blond girlfriend's eyes as she surveys the scene.

"This is an acceptable reason to not answer your phone," she stutters out.

I can't help but laugh slightly. A hiss leaves me soon after as Chloe delivers a sharp nip to my skin. My hips buck against her again and she moans. My eyes never leave Aubrey's. Even when her hand slips into her ridiculously short shorts. My lips brush the weak spot under Chloe's ear and she tightens around me slightly.

"God, Chloe, I wish you could see Aubrey right now. She's working so hard to find a release right now."

Chloe groans against my sweat-covered skin and her pace increases slightly. I bite my lip, but my eyes still don't leave Aubrey's. A devilish grin suddenly crosses my features at a small realization.

"Turn around," I practically growl into Chloe's ear.

Chloe may have started out dominant, but she quickly became putty in my hands. She starts to protest, but I grab her hips and stop her movements. Chloe makes a frustrated noise and attempts to pry my hands from her hips. My eyes leave Aubrey's for the first time since she entered the room to look at Chloe.

"Turn around or I'll stop," I reply, digging my nails into her hips slightly.

Chloe shoots me a small glare, but complies with me. A loud moan leaves her at the new angle and she resumes her pace. I smile when I don't even have to tell her to keep her eyes open. I can see her darkened blue gaze directed at Aubrey. It doesn't take long after for Chloe to come completely undone around me. Her walls tighten around me so much that I feel as if I might suffocate. This in turn catapults me over the precipice I'm on and into the abyss.

My body comes down from its high shortly after Chloe's. Chloe pulls herself off of me, both of us whimpering slightly at the loss. I look back to Aubrey, noticing she's still trying to find release after all that.

"Chlo, why don't you go help out Aubrey? It looks like she needs it."

I don't have to ask twice. Chloe pushes herself off the bed and drops between Aubrey's legs. Chloe removes her shorts and immediately sets to work. I can feel myself becoming hard again as I watch the two of them. My body is too exhausted to actually do anything about it though. It doesn't take Aubrey long to hit her wall. Chloe lets her ride it out, still giving a lick here and there. Aubrey pushes Chloe's face away before sliding down the door.

Aubrey's fingers tangle in Chloe's hair and she brings their lips together. They stay there for a few minutes before Chloe helps Aubrey up and over to the bed. My girlfriends drop down on either side of me. Aubrey's lips brush my cheek as she curls into my side.

"That was one of the hottest things I've ever walked in on."

I chuckle and press a chaste kiss to her lips. "Well, it was Chloe and me so of course it was hot. I mean, have you seen us?"

Aubrey scoffs and shoves me slightly. Chloe snickers against my skin before yawning. I yawn in turn and so does Aubrey.

"Being awesome is tiring. I think a nap is in order," I mutter. My girlfriends agree and before I know it, I'm sleeping again.


	8. Arguments, Make Ups, and Surgeries

My relationship with Chloe and Aubrey goes really well for the next couple weeks. And then Semi finals happen. Semi finals are a complete disaster. Like a bigger disaster than the fall mixer was. I was just trying to help. The audience and the judges were practically falling asleep during our set. We didn't come all this way just to be sent home due to an outdated set. So I decide I'm going to mix things up a little. Biggest mistake ever.

Aubrey is livid by the time we get off stage. She apparently didn't appreciate my improvisation too much. Aubrey yells at me and then I yell at Chloe when she tries to intervene on my behalf. I can tell Chloe is taken off guard by my angered state, but I just couldn't even control myself at that point. I'm sure things would've eventually worked themselves out. We probably would have all cooled down within an hour and been fine. But Jesse intervened.

Jesse butts in with some smartass comment, only fueling the fire burning in Aubrey's eyes. I wheel on Jesse and begin yelling at him. He appears to cower slightly before retreating. I turn back to my two girlfriends and basically give them my resignation from the Bellas. I catch the pain in Chloe's eyes before I turn and take my leave.

That was almost a week ago. I haven't seen or talked to Chloe or Aubrey since then. Chloe has tried contacting me, but I just can't bring myself to answer. I constantly keep my dorm room door locked. Kimmy Jin had even noticed the absence of my girlfriends before she left on spring break. She started to make comments about how I need to get out more. I get out. Okay, I get out to go work at the station and sometimes go to classes. Speaking of which, I work in about an hour.

I queue another few songs as I work my way further into the night. It's about eleven thirty and my shift ends at midnight. Luke will come in and take over for the rest of the night until our morning guy comes in. There's a sudden noise outside that causes me to perk up a bit. I'm still incredibly jumpy since the whole Jesse thing happened a few months ago. I grab the gun that Luke keeps in the desk drawer before creeping out of the booth to investigate.

I creep out into the lobby area and raise the gun as I move towards the door. Red curls and cerulean eyes are suddenly in front of the door. I scream a little before realizing it's just Chloe and lowering the gun in my hands. Aubrey suddenly appears next to her and I'm slightly terrified for my life again. I contemplate opening the door. Like really contemplate it. The look on Chloe's face is what prompts me to actually open it.

Chloe's arms wrap tightly around me and I can't help but bury my face into her shoulder. I inhale the scent of her strawberry acai shampoo and can't help but smile. It's so typically Chloe.

"I've missed you so much," she whispers into my hair. Tears evident in her voice.

My arms wrap tighter around Chloe's lithe frame as I pull her closer. "I've missed you too."

I pull away and let her lips graze my forehead. I breathe in her scent again before turning to Aubrey. Aubrey's eyes are practically glowing, but I can't tell with which emotion. It's only when she pulls me into her arms that I realize she's missed me too. I bury my face in Aubrey's blond curls, letting her pull me impossibly closer.

"You piss me off so much sometimes, Beca."

I pull back slightly and grin sheepishly up at my blond girlfriend. She tries to remain serious, but to no avail. Aubrey finally cracks a smile and laughs a little.

"But the last week without you has been hell. I missed you."

I smile and push my lips to her collarbone. "I've missed you too. I was just trying to help, Aubrey. I really was."

She nods down at me and simply pulls me closer. "I know, Beca. I know."

Aubrey and Chloe come back to my room since Kimmy Jin is gone on break. We don't even have to worry about Jesse because he's gone for break too. I drop down on my bed and smirk when Chloe drops into my lap. Her lips press to mine in a hungry kiss. I would never describe Chloe as desperate because she's not. She just really likes sex and it's obvious she's missed me a whole lot.

A couple days later, Chloe goes into the hospital to have her nodes removed. Aubrey is practically dying and spends all of her free time with me. That's obviously a lot since we're on spring break. I try to comfort Aubrey the best I can because I don't want her anxiety to kick in. The last thing I want to be doing is cleaning vomit off my walls.

Aubrey comes home from the gym on Saturday practically vibrating with excitement. I quirk an eyebrow and wait for her to tell me what she's so excited about.

"The other team was removed from finals and we're in!"

I can't help but get up and scream with Aubrey because she's so excited. I tell her how proud I am of her and pull her into a hug.

"I have to tell the other girls like immediately!"

I smile and just drop down onto my bed. Aubrey precedes to text the Bellas before dropping down next to me.

"You're coming with us right?"

I jolt slightly in shock at Aubrey's question. I quirk another eyebrow at her. "You want me to come? I screwed up everything for us at semi finals, Aubrey. I don't want to risk that again. I don't want to risk losing you and Chloe again."

Aubrey rests a hand on my shoulder and presses her lips to my cheek. "I want you there. I want you to design the set list. It's the only way we'll win."

My other eyebrow rises to meet the first. Aubrey has never offered to relinquish control before. This is like history in the making here.

"So, are you coming or not? We really need you, Beca. I need you."

I smile at her and push my lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "Of course I'm coming. You're giving me control and I'm going to run with it," I murmur with a wink.

** Hey there fellow fanfictioners! I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I sincerely apologize for that. Things have been really hectic since I got out of school and I really haven't had much time to write or update. I know this chapter really wasn't much, but the next chapter should be better. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Finals, Parties, and Vomit

True to her word, Aubrey lets me design the set list for finals. The new list is kick ass if I do say so myself. It's a lot of work getting all the girls to memorize so much choreography and singing in only two weeks worth of practices. But I think we have a pretty good shot at this.

Finals come along and I'm finally wearing pants at a Bellas event. I mean, we technically all are but nobody else has the same secret I do. I still had to tuck anyway because my jeans are ridiculously tight. I'm even wearing boxer briefs and I told myself I would never wear those. The things I do for this group of girls.

Backstage is definitely an interesting affair. The Trebles have recruited Benji, who I'm actually still friends with, due to Bumper bailing out on them. I smirk at Jesse as I catch sight of him near the edge of the stage. He turns to look at me just as Chloe strings her fingers through my belt loops. I smile a little as I'm pulled back into her warm body.

"Don't antagonize, baby," she whispers against my ear.

I shiver at the feel of her warm breath against my skin. My teeth sink into my bottom lip. I pull away from her before the situation escalates. The Bellas know, but no one else really does. Chloe shoots me a playful look and I glare in return. Damn sex crazed ginger. Aubrey smiles knowingly from her spot by the stage and shakes her head. I roll my eyes and move to stand behind Jesse.

"Good luck," I mutter sarcastically.

He turns around and sneers. I can practically feel the anger radiating off of him. Aubrey is suddenly behind me, glaring daggers at Jesse, daring him to make a move. Jesse scoffs but his eyes tell me that he's a little scared.

"Didn't Chloe just tell you to not antagonize," Aubrey questions exasperatedly.

I smile sheepishly and nod. Aubrey rolls her eyes and presses a small, chaste kiss to the top of my head.

"Behave, please. I'd rather not have a replay of the arresting incident," Aubrey tells me, worry evident in her voice. I smile and nod.

"Yeah, yeah Bree. I'll behave."

Aubrey smiles at me slightly and pulls away from me. These girls are going to drive me insane before the night is over.

Our set is ridiculously awesome and I'm beyond stoked about it. We all file into our row behind the Trebles. Jesse turns around to say something, probably a smartass comment. Before he can even open his mouth, I'm pulled into a kiss. Chloe is more into PDA than Aubrey so I'm sure you can imagine my shock when it's Aubrey kissing me and not Chloe. My shock wears off, but not until Aubrey pulls away from me. Jesse doesn't appear to even know what to do with himself. Chloe looks just as shocked as I am and so do a few of the Bellas. Cynthia Rose looks like she knew something all along.

Fat Amy decides to throw a party in her hotel room to celebrate our victory. There's way too much alcohol and probably way too many people in one room, but whatever. It's not my room. I take a swig out of my beer and survey the scene. A lot of the Trebles are here, including Jesse. He seems to have finally gotten the hint that I don't want to be with him. I thought I was going to have to show him my dick to get him off my case. Stacey is practically in Cynthia Rose's lap, but no one seems to be paying much attention to them. Lily is talking to Donald, which isn't a big shocker. Fat Amy is in the middle of the dance floor. Someone sitting in my lap pulls me out of my scene check. Dark green orbs connect with my own chocolate eyes.

"Hey Bree," I manage over the noise. Aubrey is clearly drunk. Her eyes say everything and I can't help but smirk.

"Don't over do it, babe. Our room may only be next door, but I really don't want to carry you there unless I have to," I tease.

Aubrey rolls her eyes before resting her head on my shoulder. I brush my lips across her forehead and smile slightly. It's nice to see Aubrey so relaxed for once. I know all of this business with finals has been stressing her out. I may have been in charge for the last couple weeks, but Aubrey still felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Chloe's voice. She appears more sober than Aubrey, but more intoxicated than me.

"She looks like she's already had too much, Beca."

I nod in agreement with my flame headed girlfriend. I check my phone and realize it's after one in the morning. Chloe and I tolerate our alcohol a little better than Aubrey.

"Yeah. I'll take her to the room. She's going to need the sleep."

Chloe nods and helps me up. I wrap an arm underneath Aubrey's knees and one behind her shoulders, picking her up bridal style. I tell everyone goodnight and follow Chloe to our room.

I wake up around five thirty when I realize Aubrey is no longer in the bed. I can hear heaving sounds coming from our bathroom. I untangle myself from Chloe's limbs before making my way to the bathroom. Aubrey's head is practically immersed in the toilet when I walk in. I place a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Are you okay, Bree?"

Aubrey groans in response as she pulls her head back to look at me. Her eyes are bloodshot, her face is flushed, and she looks like shit. I sigh and run a washcloth under cold water before pressing it against her forehead. Aubrey practically moans in relief and pushes closer to my hand. I smile and shake my head at my blond girlfriend.

"I can't believe you let me drink that much."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise and I scoff. Leave it to Aubrey to try and blame this on me.

"Don't even try to blame this on me, Bree. You're old enough to make your own decisions and you definitely made this one by yourself."

Aubrey pushes herself off her knees and flushes the toilet. I hand her a cup of water and let her rinse her mouth out before she begins brushing her teeth.

"No more parties with Amy," Aubrey says through a mouthful of toothpaste. I laugh but nod to appease her.

"Yeah, okay Bree. Let's just go back to bed. I'm exhausted."

Aubrey finishes up and follows me into the bedroom. I crawl into bed and bury myself in Chloe's warm body. Chloe's arm automatically wraps around my waist, effectively pulling me closer to her body. Aubrey's arm wraps around me from behind, keeping me close to her body as well. Best day ever, I think to myself as I drift off once again.


	10. Beca's Insecurity

We return to Barden the next day. The fact that Aubrey and Chloe are graduating in a couple weeks is really starting to hit me. My heart practically breaks at the thought of losing them. I immediately stop working on my current mix and pull my bottom lip between my teeth. Holy shit. My girlfriends both graduate in two weeks and are going to leave me here by myself. What if Jesse gets ahold of me again? Nobody will be there to save me if it happens again. They're going to leave just like everyone else does, I think to myself. They've had their fun with the little alt girl with the deformity and now they're going to leave and never look back. And it's with that thought that I slowly begin to distance myself from the two people that mean the world to me.

I cut my time with Aubrey and Chloe in half by throwing myself into work. Luke tries to talk to me about it, but he's leaving too so I doubt he really cares. I just tell him that I don't feel too great and he leaves me alone. There's a look in his eyes that says he knows what's really going on though. I don't even mind working with Jesse anymore. Aubrey and Chloe are too busy studying for finals to attempt coming to work with me anymore. Aubrey did ask if I wanted her to come along a couple days ago and I told her not to worry about it, I could take care of myself. I try to take my mind off my girlfriends and continue stacking CDs, but it's harder than it sounds.

It's not Chloe that finally corners me after one of my classes, but Aubrey. And that look in her eyes tells me that she's beyond pissed off. I gulp almost audibly and attempt to walk past her, but that was obviously in vain. Aubrey grabs my arm and I bite my lip at how tight her grip is.

"We need to talk. Now," Aubrey demands.

I shake my head and try to walk away, but Aubrey is clearly having none of that.

"Don't you ever try to walk away from me, Beca Mitchell. You're coming back to the Chloe and mine's room right now and we're all going to have a talk."

I sigh and just nod my head. Maybe I can just get this all over with now.

Chloe's eyes are red and puffy, but there's no mascara running down her face. Chloe isn't vain by any stretch of the imagination. She doesn't ever not put on make up though. _You've fucked up real bad this time, Mitchell_, I think to myself. I feel myself tearing up at Chloe's appearance. Aubrey finally lets go of my arm and walks over to sit next to our red headed girlfriend. I sigh again and walk over to the armchair across from them. I refuse to make eye contact with either of them and I'm definitely not starting this conversation. Aubrey wanted to have it so she can start it.

"Beca," a hoarse, broken voice whispers. I shut my eyes tightly and dig my teeth into my bottom lip even more. Chloe sounds worse than after her nodes surgery. A stray tear manages to escape me. I wipe it away quickly even though I know both of my girlfriends have already seen it.

"Why have you been ignoring us, Beca," Aubrey whispers. I know how Aubrey's mind works. She doesn't like to cry because her father sees it as a weakness. Aubrey always whispers when she's close to crying. I don't know if it's because Chloe's upset or I've really upset her that much.

"Because you're graduating soon. I don't want to hold you guys back. You're just going to leave me like everyone else does anyway. I just thought I'd make the process easier for myself by distancing myself a little."

Tears are slowly escaping my eyes and I'm holding back sobs the best I can. Chloe's body and her warm scent suddenly envelop me. The sobs begin then, wracking my entire body as I hold onto Chloe like my life depends on it. I guess in a sense, my life does depend on Chloe. She moves a little bit and suddenly Aubrey is joining her on my lap. Chloe is crying into the top of my head while I sob into her neck. Aubrey's trying to calm the both of us down while slowly losing her own cool.

"I can't believe you would even think that we'd ever leave you, Beca. We love you so much. The thought of losing you tears us both apart. We thought we'd lost you this last week. I have finals to study for and instead I've been sobbing uncontrollably into Bree's shoulder and refusing to leave the apartment," Chloe manages through her tears.

I pull away from her neck so I can look at both of them. "I love you guys, too. So much that it scares me sometimes. If I ever lost you, I wouldn't even know what to do with myself. I just started thinking when we got back from Nationals. You two are going to graduate and I don't want to hold you back from what you want to do with your lives."

Aubrey clears her throat and we both turn our heads to look at her. "Chloe and I aren't leaving you, Beca. We're not even leaving Barden."

I look at Chloe as if to affirm Aubrey's statement. Chloe manages to smile and nods at me. The next thing I know, Chloe's lips are practically glued to mine. I can't help but smile against her lips. I pull away and let Aubrey kiss me before leaning my forehead against my blonde girlfriend's shoulder. I tense as Chloe's teeth nip at my earlobe, craning my neck to give her better access nevertheless. I can feel myself getting hard through my skinny jeans. I haven't really had that problem as of late.

"I haven't had sex with you for a full week, Beca. You better buckle up because you're in for one hell of a night," Chloe husks into my ear.

I shiver and thank whatever higher being exists for Chloe's ridiculously high sex drive.


	11. Meet the Parents

The morning of Aubrey and Chloe's graduation, I wake up to Aubrey's lips wrapped around my dick. My teeth dig into my bottom lip and my fingers weave through her hair. Aubrey moans as my fingers tug sharply at her hair.

"Nerves getting to you, Bree," I manage between moans. My last moan catches in my throat as I bottom out at the back of Aubrey's throat. My fingers tighten their hold in her blond tresses. It doesn't take much after that.

Aubrey drops onto the mattress next to me, snaking an arm around my waist. Her lips connect harshly with mine and I can feel myself getting hard again. Between finals and everything, I haven't had sex with Chloe or Aubrey in at least a couple weeks.

"Way to start without me," Chloe groans from behind me. I smile against Aubrey's lips and pull away.

"Please, Chlo. We're just getting started."

By the time I'm out of the shower and pulling on my clothes, my nerves are beginning to set in. I'm meeting Chloe and Aubrey's parents today. Holy shit. I'm barely even breathing by the time Chloe comes out of the bathroom to change her earrings again.

"Beca, baby, come on. This isn't like you," she says as she guides me to the bed. She begins taking deep breaths, instructing me to follow. I begin to even out my breathing and once I do, it's then I realize that I'm half naked. Chloe wiggles her eyebrows at me and winks. I shove her lightly and laugh. Chloe smiles brightly at me and I lean forward to connect our lips. I smile as I pull away and rest my forehead against hers.

"What if your parents don't like me, Chlo? I can't live without you and Aubrey. You've both become my life in such a short amount of time."

Chloe gives me a sympathetic smile and kisses my forehead. "Beca, sweetie, they'll love you. Don't worry about a thing."

I begin to sing 3 Little Birds by Bob Marley, prompting Chloe to laugh before she joins in. Aubrey walks in and smiles at the two of us.

"What's going on in here, you two?"

Chloe smiles as she stands up and brushes her lips against Aubrey's.

"Beca's nervous about meeting our parents. She was having a panic attack when I walked in."

Aubrey smiles down at me and kisses the top of my head. "I'm sure everything will go fine, Beca."

I nervously tug at my ear spike as Chloe and Aubrey make their way to me after the ceremony. There are people behind them and I have no doubt on whom they are. I pull my white collared shirt down again and observe my appearance. Chloe and Aubrey helped me get dressed this morning. I have on a white, long-sleeved button down shirt, black skinny jeans, and black heels. I'm pulled out of my appearance check by a hand tugging on mine.

"Beca, this is my mom, Jessica. Mom, this is Beca. The girl I told you about," Chloe says with a huge grin on her face. I smile nervously at Chloe and her mom.

I stick my hand out to shake Jessica's, but I'm shocked when I'm pulled into a hug. My entire body tenses up as I'm pulled into this older version of Chloe. Damn, if this is what I have to look forward to though.

"Beca! It's so nice to meet you! Chloe talks about you non-stop. I can see why now," she says enthusiastically with a wink.

I blush and avert my gaze. Chloe and Jessica laugh at my embarrassed state.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jessica," I reply with a smile.

I switch my gaze to Aubrey. Aubrey gives me a small smile, but I know she's nervous.

"Mom, dad, this is Beca."

Aubrey's dad shakes my hand and introduces himself as John. Her mother does the same and says her name is Jane.

"Aubrey has told us so much about you, Beca. It really is a pleasure to be able to put a face with the name," Jane says with a small smile.

I smile and nervously chuckle. Aubrey's dad keeps staring at me and I don't really know what to do other than shift nervously under his gaze.

"Tell me, Beca. Is it true that you're dating my daughter and Chloe," he finally asks.

I freeze in place and fight off my oncoming panic attack. Chloe touches my back gently and I begin to calm down. I make eye contact with John before nodding.

"Yes, Mr. Posen. That's the truth and let me tell you, I've never been happier in my life. Aubrey and Chloe have changed me for the better and I couldn't ask for better girlfriends."

He appears to gauge whether or not I'm telling him the truth before nodding.

"If you hurt her, I will not hesitate to hunt you down. I won't stand having my little girl hurt."

I nod and maintain eye contact. "Of course, sir. I wouldn't expect anything less."

John finally cracks a small smile and claps my shoulder. Aubrey catches me before I can fall over.

"Well, girls, let's all go out to lunch before we part ways. My treat. Jessica, you're invited too," John says.

I practically collapse onto my bed when I get back to my room. Chloe drops down next to me. Kimmy Jin has already gone home since she finished finals early. Aubrey drops onto her empty bed.

"Well, that didn't go near as awful as I thought it would," I mumble against my pillow.

Chloe smiles and kisses my cheek. "You did great, babe. My mom loved you and I think you managed to get Bree's dad to like you. It took me like a year to do that."

I open my mouth to reply but my phone ringing cuts me off. It's a number I don't recognize, but I answer anyway.

"Beca Mitchell?"

I arch an eyebrow and ask who is calling. Turns out, it's David Guetta's agent. Luke has been playing my mixes everywhere and they somehow managed to get all the way to LA. He got my number from Luke, too. My jaw drops as he asks when I'm free for a business call, via skype of course. I tell him that I'm free anytime. I can hear the smile in his voice as he thanks me and says he'll get back to me soon.

I hang up the phone and tell Aubrey and Chloe everything. Chloe tackles me back onto my bed in her excitement.

"That's so exciting, Beca! Are you going to take a job if they offer you one?"

I chew on my bottom lip and exhale. "Only if you and Bree go with me. I won't be that far away from you. I can't be."

Aubrey and Chloe both grin at me and Aubrey joins us on the bed.

"Of course we'll come with you!"

I have my interview with agent a couple days later. David Guetta even makes a small appearance. I'll be working with him if I get this job. They want me to DJ in some popular clubs in LA to start off, but they will definitely want a record deal if I do well. We make all the agreements and they tell me they'll send the plane tickets so I can fly out next month.

Chloe and Aubrey make all the necessary adjustments to move with me. Transferring to schools in California is much easier than we all expected. Of course, I'm dropping out, but Chloe and Aubrey are continuing their schooling. Aubrey is going to law school and Chloe to medical school. But they're way more excited for me than school. I think this is going to be a great start on our life together.


	12. Beca's Had Enough

We've been in LA a couple months before I spot Jesse at the club I'm DJing in. What the hell is he doing here? I quickly text Fat Amy to figure out how/why he's here. She texts back and informs me that it's fall break for Barden. I curse under my breath and begin to call Chloe. Tonight is one of the few nights that she isn't interning at the hospital. Aubrey is probably buried in paperwork from school and the law firm she interns for, which is why I'm calling Chloe. Chloe's bubbly voice interrupts my thought process.

"Hey, babe! How's your gig going?"

I smile at the genuine curiosity in her voice. Chloe and Aubrey picked up their lives and moved here to stay with me. I love them more and more for it each day.

"Hey, Chlo. It was going great. And then Jesse showed up."

Everything is quiet for a few seconds and then I hear Chloe talking to someone else. I recognize Aubrey's voice and begin gnawing on my bottom lip as I set up another mix. Aubrey's voice suddenly echoes over the phone.

"You're sure it's him," she asks with worry evident in her voice. I smile slightly, knowing her paranoia is beginning to set in.

"Yes, Bree. I'm sure. The guy stalked me all last year and has been staring at me from the bar since he got here. I think he's waiting for my set to finish."

I hear rustling noises on the other end of the phone and arch an eyebrow.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, Beca," and with that my conversation with my girlfriends is over.

I set up my last mix of the night. It just happens to be Titanium, aka Chloe's lady jam. The clubbers appear to love it and that makes me grin. I see movement out of the corner of my eye, which isn't unusual since I'm in a club. The movement is just closer to me than usual.

"It's like you knew I was going to be here," Chloe whispers against my ear.

I turn with a smirk to my girlfriends. Chloe's blue eyes are darker than usual and I know what that means for later. Aubrey offers me a small smile as she looks around. I point out Jesse's position at the bar and she nods. My last mix finally comes to an end and I thank everyone for being awesome. They all cheer as I step down from my booth. The other DJ that's on shift tonight high fives me before setting himself up.

"Do you guys want a drink before we leave? I get them free," I say with a smirk. Chloe and Aubrey both nod before following me to the bar. I make sure to put plenty of distance between Jesse and us. Sarah, the bartender, smirks at me as I make my way to her.

"Great set, Mitchell. Now who are these two lovely ladies," Sarah asks with a wink. Chloe smiles brightly and Aubrey actually blushes. I squeeze her hand before introducing them to Sarah.

"These are my girlfriends, Chloe and Aubrey. Guys, this is Sarah, my favorite bartender."

They all greet each other before Sarah takes our order. Whiskey and coke for me, cosmopolitan for Chloe, and a martini for Aubrey.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Beca Mitchell?"

I turn to see Jesse and roll my eyes. "What are you doing here," I spit out through gritted teeth.

"I'm just here enjoying my fall break. I didn't think I'd run into you here."

I take a sip of my drink and roll my eyes again. He's probably been to every club tonight trying to find me.

"I'm actually getting ready to take off. I'm just finishing my drink and then I'm heading home for the night."

Jesse actually pouts and I take a large swig of my drink to avoid hitting him. Aubrey's body visibly tenses next to me and Chloe's eyes hold this fire that terrifies me. I slam the rest of my drink back and tip Sarah just because I like her. Sarah arches an eyebrow at me in curiosity. I let her know that I'll tell her next time before turning to make my leave. I push past Jesse, Chloe and Aubrey in tow.

"Well, hey! Maybe we can meet up for coffee or something tomorrow?"

I roll my eyes again and turn to look at him. "I don't know why you continue to try, Jesse. I've been with Chloe and Aubrey for a little over a year now. They moved out here with me because I can't stand not having either of them by my side. I don't plan on leaving either of them anytime soon so just fuck off and get a life."

Jesse appears shocked by my outburst, but shock quickly gives way to anger. "What do those two sluts have that I don't?"

Something inside me snaps at that. I push Jesse up against the nearest wall by his throat. Jesse tries to act tough, but the fear is pretty clear in his eyes.

"I swear to God, if you ever come near them or me again, I will personally make sure that your dick ceases to function. Got it?"

Jesse nods and I let him go. He scurries off and the club's bouncer, Mike, comes up behind me. The guy is as gay as I am, but he's huge and pretty scary looking. He smirks at me before high-fiving me.

"Looks like you handled that like I would have. You want him thrown out?"

I shake my head. "Nah. I'm on my way out anyway. Make sure you don't ever let him back in though."

Mike nods his head and says he'll inform the other bouncers. I thank him before pulling Chloe and Aubrey out of the club and to the car.

Chloe shoves me up against our apartment door the minute it closes. It takes me a minute to bounce back, but once I do, our positions are quickly switched.

"Trying to be tough again, Chlo? I like you a lot more when you do what I want," I growl against her ear.

Chloe groans and bucks her hips against my own. "I'm sorry, Beca. It was just so hot watching you put Jesse in his place like that."

Our lips crash together harshly as her hands fumble with my belt. If I hadn't been hard already then I definitely was now. Chloe rips her lips away from my own with a groan of frustration. Her focus is directed towards my belt.

"Honestly, Chloe. If you could just calm yourself down for a couple seconds, you'd already have this out of the way," Aubrey replies from behind me. Aubrey's arms slide around my waist and take hold of my belt, effectively unbuckling it in a matter of seconds.

"Don't be such a know it all, Bree," Chloe spits out. I arch an eyebrow at Chloe, as does Aubrey. "I'm sorry. It's just been a while since we all had sex and it's affecting me a little more than I thought."

Aubrey is suddenly pushing Chloe against the door. Aubrey's hips effectively pin Chloe to the door. I hear Chloe whimper slightly and sigh. Here comes dominant Aubrey.

"If I ever hear that tone directed towards me again, Chloe Beale, God help you," Aubrey gets out through clenched teeth.

I expect to hear Chloe whimper again, but instead she moans and crashes her lips to Aubrey's. Aubrey doesn't appear to be taken aback. She seems more expectant of the outcome than I was. Then again, Chloe does like being dominated.

"Bedroom, Mitchell," Aubrey groans against Chloe's lips. My mouth drops open, but I comply with Aubrey's orders.

I sit down on our bed and a few minutes later my girlfriends join me. Chloe strips and drops to her knees in front of me. I'm definitely at attention now. Aubrey disappears into our spare room for a minute before returning with a paddle in her hand. My mouth drops open for the second time in at least five minutes.

"Clothes off, Beca," Aubrey says airily as she stands behind Chloe. I don't know how I manage to get my clothes off without killing myself, but I do it. I sit back down where I was previously and wait for further orders.

"How many do you think you deserve for your tone, Chloe," Aubrey asks. I look down and notice how dark Chloe's eyes have gotten. Why am I not surprised that she has a pain fetish?

"However many you think I deserve, mistress," Chloe mumbles, her head still down. I see Aubrey smirk and know that's the answer she wanted to hear.

"Here's the rule, Chloe. You're going to suck Beca off while I punish you. If you cum before her, then I'll punish you more. Am I clear?"

Chloe simply nods in response.

"Good. You may begin."

My fingers tangle into Chloe's bright red locks as her mouth envelopes me. It's been way too long since this last happened. A couple weeks at least. I'm thrown out of my thoughts at Aubrey's first use of the paddle. Chloe barely even moves, but the moan she lets out indicates the effects it's having on her. I bottom out at the back of Chloe's throat a few seconds later and I know she's trying to speed up the process. I hiss and tug on Chloe's hair sharply as she nips the tip of my dick. Chloe manages to smirk around me and I see the small spark of amusement in her darkened blue eyes. Aubrey administers at least five more, but maybe more because I can't really tell them apart. Chloe's eyes squeeze shut tightly and her mouth moves a little faster. I can feel the heat building quickly in my abdomen and know I'm really close. But how close is Chloe?

I don't get my answer because I'm suddenly thrown off the precipice of pleasure. My back arches off the bed and I moan Chloe's name. I can feel her smirking again and tug at her hair. When I come down completely, Chloe lets me slide out of her mouth and she chuckles.

"You're amazing, Chloe. I've told you that before, right?"

Chloe smirks cockily and nods. "You're usually screaming it, but I'll take it," she replies with a wink.

Aubrey leans down and kisses Chloe. "Good job. I thought you were going to lose it for a second," Aubrey mutters into Chloe's skin.

"I almost did. If Beca hadn't cum when she did, I wouldn't have made it."

My head drops back onto the bed and I hear my girlfriends laugh. "Aw, Bree. We wore the poor thing out. It really has been a while."

I hum in response. I can feel myself beginning to doze off, but my body quickly awakens when I'm caught in a tight heat. Aubrey has managed to set a new record for how quickly she can strip and get on top of me. She smirks down at me before connecting our lips. I moan against her as she continues to ride me. I pull away and call for Chloe. She arches an eyebrow and smirks as she crawls up the bed to me. She knows what I want her for. I can't pleasure one without pleasuring the other and I don't think I can stay awake for another round.

Chloe positions herself over my face and moans when I make contact. Neither of them last long. Chloe endured a punishment that she barely won and Aubrey had to watch the entire thing. But it's like a competition between the two to see who can last the longest. Chloe finally lets go after about ten minutes and falls back onto the bed. Aubrey smirks and lets her orgasm take over. I cum right after Aubrey does and reconnect with the mattress shortly after. I glance over at our alarm clock and see that it's almost two in the morning. Aubrey has to be up at seven and Chloe at six. I get up and turn off the lights before crawling back into bed. Aubrey and Chloe curl into my sides.

"I love you guys. I really don't know what I'd do without you," I whisper into our dark room.


	13. Aubrey's Secret

**A Few Years Later**

I come home from a long day at the studio. My new partner, Ashley Davies, is a great find. That girl has some serious talent in the singing department. Anyway, we pretty much worked non-stop today. I've been up for a straight twelve hours. I sigh as I step through the threshold of our front door. The smell of dinner hits me and I almost melt on the spot. I kick my shoes off by the front door and hang my jacket up before making my way to the kitchen. Aubrey gives me a tired smile as she sees me. She must have had a rough day at the firm. Chloe smiles brightly despite the obvious tiredness in her eyes. Chloe's been on call all week at the hospital. She's been coming and going quite frequently, especially in the middle of the night.

"Hey babe. How was work today," Chloe asks, leaning back against the counter so she can look at me.

I shrug and move to hug her. Chloe's arms wrap tightly around my shoulders, pulling my body into her own. "It was good. Ashley's got a lot of talent and I think she's my best partner to date."

Chloe's eyebrows arch in surprise. "Better than David Guetta?"

I shrug again before nodding. "Yeah. She's a singer and I'm a mixer so we're two completely different people. The way her voice and my mixes come together is amazing. This album is going to be ridiculously awesome."

My girlfriends both tell me that's great as they move dinner to the dining room. I grab the silverware and such before following them. Aubrey's been unusually quiet and I can't figure out why. Even when she's had a long day at work, she still usually talks more than this. We eat this way for a while, with Chloe doing most of the talking and Aubrey throwing in a comment or two. I finally put my fork down and arch an eyebrow at Aubrey.

"Okay, Bree, spill. You're being way more quiet than usual."

Aubrey's green eyes flash up to mine before moving to Chloe's. Chloe gives her a small smile. Aubrey puts her fork down and sighs. She's nervous about telling me whatever is bothering her, that's for sure. I reach across the table and intertwine our fingers.

"Bree, baby, you can talk to me," I tell her sympathetically.

Aubrey smiles again at me before taking another deep breath. "Beca, I'm pregnant."

I'm glad I don't have anything in my mouth because I would have either choked on it or spit it out. That was definitely not what I was expecting her to say. My mouth opens and closes a few times in disbelief. Am I hearing her right? Maybe I've had my headphones on too much today. I look at Chloe, who's bouncing somewhat excitedly in her chair, before returning my gaze to Aubrey. No, I'm hearing her right.

"You're pregnant? Are you sure? How long? Why did Chloe find out before me," I fire several questions at her at once. It catches her off guard at first, but she finally chuckles and shakes her head.

"Yes, Beca, I'm sure. As for how long, I'd say about a month. And Chloe found out first because she's nosy and found the pregnancy test," Aubrey says all this and playfully scowls at the last part. Chloe grins sheepishly before they both turn to me.

"Wow. We're going to have a baby. Holy shit," I manage to get out.

"Beca, you need to breathe," Chloe tells me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nod and that's about what I remember before I pass out.

I wake up on our couch, my head pounding. I groan and push myself up, only to have a hand push me back down. Chloe looks down at me with amusement in her eyes. I turn my head to see Aubrey in the armchair next to me. She grins at me and I scowl back the best I can.

"Who knew the badass Beca Mitchell fainted? I'll have to alert the media as soon as possible," Aubrey teases. I roll my eyes and wince. Why did that hurt? Rolling my eyes doesn't usually hurt. Maybe I've been doing it too much lately.

"You hit your head pretty hard before we caught you. Take these," Chloe says, handing me some Tylenol and a glass of water. I push myself off of the couch, using Chloe's shoulder to steady myself once I get up. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain. I quickly take the Tylenol and let Chloe push me back down on the couch.

"Don't get used to this, Beale. You're not going to continue being dominant once I get rid of this headache."

My girlfriends both laugh and I give them a small smile in return. "Bree," I practically whisper her name. Aubrey looks at me, arching an eyebrow in typical Aubrey fashion.

"I'm so glad that you're having my baby," I murmur quietly. Aubrey's eyes start to fill with tears and she makes her way over to me, connecting our lips in a small kiss. Chloe runs a hand through Aubrey's hair, tears running down her own face now.

"How long do you think it'll take for the paparazzi to find out," I question after we all calm down. Chloe and Aubrey are both curled into my body. Chloe snorts before looking up at me.

"You know they practically stalk us. They'll know at the first sign of a baby bump."

Aubrey groans and buries her face into my neck. "Don't even mention the bump. I'm going to look fat," Aubrey whines.

Chloe and I laugh at Aubrey's statement. She's always been into working out and staying extremely fit. She still finds time to run, even in her line of work.

"You'll be fine, Bree. If I know you, you'll run until the doctor tells you that you can't run anymore," I tease.

Aubrey hits me lightly, but I can feel her smiling into my neck. If someone had told me my freshman year at Barden that I would be in a relationship with Aubrey and Chloe for the long run and starting a family, I would have told them they were fucking nuts and walked away. Now, I couldn't be any happier about either of those things.


	14. Bellas, Babies, and Broken Hands

Aubrey's baby bump is hardly noticeable when she finally obtains it. It's not even noticeable until her third trimester. She was determined to stay as active as possible and thus only gained about ten to fifteen pounds. Of course, that's like the end of the world to Aubrey. I get text messages, asking me to pick up foods that she's craving, for the last couple months. I do it because I don't want to invoke the wrath of a pregnant Aubrey. Hell, I don't even want to invoke the wrath of a not pregnant Aubrey. Anyway, the media doesn't catch wind of Aubrey's pregnant state until almost the end of it. She's about a month away from popping when they find out.

I walk out of the studio with Ashley, shielding my eyes from the camera flashes. I've been asked if Aubrey's cheating on me, if we hired a sperm donor, and just about anything else you can think of. I bid Ashley goodnight as I finally get into my car. I look at my phone and notice a text from Chloe, asking me to pick up coffee on my way home. I smile as I turn the keys in my ignition and make my way to Starbucks.

I decide to go in because I like the atmosphere of the place. Fans, of course, bombard me but I don't really mind it. The media at least has the decency to stay outside. I put in my order, having memorized my girlfriends' coffee orders back in college.

"Beca? Is that you," a voice asks.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I turn to face him. I swear this guy literally stalks my every move.

"What do you want, Jesse," I ask, irritation evident in my voice. He offers a small smile, which I don't return.

"I'm just here to get coffee. I heard Aubrey's pregnant?"

My jaw clenches of its own accord, but I manage a nod. There's a spark in his eyes that I really don't like. It's almost hopeful or something.

"I can't believe she cheated on you. I would never have done that. I bet you're really regretting your decision now. But I'll still give you a chance if you want," he says with a grin.

I start to reply before my phone vibrates in my pocket. It's from Fat Amy. She's at my house with the Bellas? My eyes widen and I get really excited. My coffee order is called and I quickly grab it. I push past Jesse on my way out. I don't notice the pissed off look on his face. I barely notice him at all in my excitement to get home.

"What up, Shawshank," Fat Amy exclaims as I walk in my front door. I grin widely before making my way to the living room. They're all here. The Bellas I started out with my freshman year at Barden.

I set the coffee down on the table before taking a seat next to Aubrey. She smiles and intertwines our fingers, resting our joined hands on her stomach. I grin as our baby kicks. I look away from her to look at all our friends. Donald, Bumper's former right hand man, is here with Lily and a baby boy. Stacie is holding a little girl of about two in her lap. Her free hand is tangled with Cynthia Rose's, and it's about damn time. Fat Amy is alone and I arch my eyebrows.

"Why am I not shocked that everyone here finally got with someone except you," I tease her. The Bellas laugh as we all turn to look at Fat Amy.

Fat Amy just brushes it off and shrugs. "I'm just too wild for guys to tame," she says. I grin and shake my head.

"When were you going to tell us that Aubrey was pregnant," Stacie asks as the laughter finally dies down.

"When I had the time, which is almost never. I should have told you guys, you're right. But you're here now and that's all that matters."

They all seem to accept this answer and the conversation picks back up between all of us. I hand Aubrey her coffee and she smiles, pecking my lips gently. "I love you," she whispers against my lips.

"I love you too. And I love our baby even though I have yet to meet him/her. Oh, and that Chloe chick that hangs around here all the time. I kinda love her too," I say loud enough for Chloe to hear. Chloe shoots me a mock glare before leaning over and kissing me. Yeah, my life is pretty awesome right now.

Aubrey goes into labor a couple weeks later while I'm at the studio. Chloe calls me, excited and nervous beyond belief, telling me to meet them at the hospital. I tell my manager that I have to leave because my partner is going into labor. She smiles and tells me good luck before letting me go. I speed the entire way to the hospital. I'm still not sure how it's possible that I didn't get pulled over. Fat Amy meets me in the lobby to take me to the maternal ward. I sprint the entire way there, determined to see the birth of my first child. Chloe pushes me into Aubrey's room the second I get there. Aubrey's mom is already in here, holding her hand while Aubrey screams. I quickly pull on some scrubs and grab Aubrey's free hand. Aubrey's green eyes connect with my stormy blue ones.

"Beca, I didn't know if you were going to make it," she manages through labored breathing and painful contractions. I give her a small grin and kiss her hand.

"And miss the birth of our child? Baby, I wouldn't miss this for the world," I reassure her. The doctor finally enters the room and instructs Aubrey on what to do. Of course, Aubrey already knows what to do because she's read way too many books over the last nine months. When the pushing starts, so does the breaking of my hand. And I mean that quite literally. Aubrey breaks my hand about halfway through the labor process. My jaw clenches in pain and I manage to suppress my own desire to scream. If Aubrey is this bad, I can only imagine what Chloe's going to be like.

Eighteen hours later, Aubrey gives birth to a beautiful baby boy. Aubrey's over excessive planning for everything meant we had both a boy name and girl name picked out ages ago. We name him Jeremy Tyler Posen-Mitchell. He has blond hair and dark blue eyes and he's the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my twenty-three years of life. I go get Chloe after the nurses move Aubrey to her room. Chloe starts crying the minute she lays eyes on him. I hold back my own tears as I focus on comforting both of my wives. The Bellas come in all at once. It's technically against the rules, but when have I ever followed the rules?

"He's like the perfect mix of you two," Stacie mentions as she plays with Jeremy's fingers. The Bellas all know about my condition. I'm assuming Donald does too, since he and Lily are married.

"Well, let's all hope his personality is a perfect mix of you two as well. We can't have him throwing up every time he gets nervous and we definitely can't have him being an alt rebel," Fat Amy jokes.

We all have a laugh at that before they slowly start to leave, leaving the three of us alone with our baby boy. I never thought there'd be a day that trumped the one where Aubrey and Chloe officially became my partners. But now I have a child with them and this has definitely been the happiest day of my life. Oh, and don't worry. The doctors fixed my hand too.


End file.
